<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нью-Йоркский снегопад by Anny_Anyway, Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131198">Нью-Йоркский снегопад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway'>Anny_Anyway</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest'>Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fantastic Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нью-Йоркский снегопад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Сикрет Санту 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Пока, Альбус! Счастливого Рождества! — весело помахал ему Якоб. Он работал в их департаменте уже почти месяц, и именно благодаря ему все здесь пропахло ароматами свежей выпечки.<br/>Альбус махнул в ответ и со страданием посмотрел на аппетитную  булочку с сахарной пудрой. Сначала дело — затем еда. С уходом Якоба он остался совсем один: никому не хотелось проводить канун Рождества в участке. Гирлянда над столом издевательски мигала разноцветными огнями, отбрасывая блики на строчки нераскрытого дела и то и дело подсвечивая красным знакомое до боли имя — Геллерт Гриндельвальд.<br/>Их противостояние длилось не первый год, но Альбус не терял надежды засадить ублюдка в тюрьму. Дело осложнялось тем, что в прошлом он был его лучшим и единственным другом, первым и единственным возлюбленным, а заодно и причиной, по которой он пошел работать в полицию. Каждое новое преступление Геллерта выглядело для Альбуса насмешкой над ним лично, напоминанием о том, как мало он на самом деле может сделать ради общего блага. Все было бы намного проще, будь Геллерт простым наемником, дилером или вором, но он был главой самой влиятельной и многочисленной банды Нью-Йорка.    <br/>Ещё час Альбус провозился над тем, чтобы хоть как-то сопоставить имеющиеся улики с показаниями свидетелей, но в конце концов должен был признать — дело рассыпалось. Так что, взяв пальто, он погасил гирлянду, а затем свет, который нервно мигнул пару раз и потух, оставляя офис полиции в полной темноте.<br/>На улице Альбус с удивлением обнаружил, что его совсем не предназначенные для холодной погоды туфли утонули в белоснежном, хрустящем снегу. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз в Нью-Йорке на Рождество выпадал снег. Альбус поводил носком, изображая нечто среднее между елью и канадской сосной; впрочем, снег был не самым удобным для рисования полотном. <br/>— Мистер Дамблдор? — просипел вдруг кто-то рядом.<br/>Альбус посмотрел на незнакомца, который стоял, скрючившись словно древняя коряга. Лицо его было скрыто под глубоко надвинутой шляпой, а покрасневшие от холода руки крепко стискивали полы тонкого пальто. Выглядел он так, словно, как и Альбус, не был готов к тому, что в канун Рождества Нью-Йорк накроет декабрьская стужа.<br/>— Это я, что вам нужно? <br/>Незнакомец прокашлялся и, достав из-за пазухи какой-то конверт, протянул его Альбусу.<br/>На нем не было ни одной надписи. Альбус покрутил конверт в руках и хотел было спросить у незнакомца, от кого это письмо, но, когда осмотрелся по сторонам, понял, что тот исчез словно его и не было. Только таинственный конверт и следы от его ботинок на снегу, ещё не припорошенные снегом, говорили об обратном. <br/>Отбросив все правила, что гласили никогда не вскрывать неизвестные письма и посылки, Альбус открыл конверт. Внутри был лишь небольшой кусочек бумаги и короткая надпись — “Рокфеллеровский центр, восемь часов.” Альбус ухмыльнулся, ему страшно хотелось смять это скупое послание и выбросить в ближайшую урну, отправиться домой, разогреть лазанью в микроволновке и смотреть “Эта прекрасная жизнь”, пока не начнет клонить в сон. Однако против воли, словно повинуясь некой высшей силе, Альбус свернул на Парк Авеню и медленно побрел вдоль пустынной улицы; остановился на секунду, чтобы полюбоваться заснеженными пиками собора Святого Патрика. Этот собор всегда пугал Альбуса своим мрачным, готическим видом, но снег все делал лучше, сглаживая острые углы и словно изнутри подсвечивая искусные витражи. <br/>Альбус не заметил, как почти дошел до нужного места, и лишь увидев светящуюся макушку ели, осознал, куда именно пришел и зачем.<br/>Снег все делал лучше, даже самых законченых ублюдков и безжалостных убийц. На плечах пальто Геллерта лежало несколько снежинок, что делало строгий, выверенный до мельчайших деталей образ более мягким, почти праздничным. <br/>Альбус не решался подходить, такая острая, болезненная близость к монстру рождала в нем забытое чувство страха и дрожащую взволнованность.<br/>— Ты пришел, — сказал Геллерт, даже не обернувшись. Он стоял к Альбусу спиной и, наверное, услышал хруст снега под его туфлями, когда он подошел. А возможно, просто почувствовал, как чувствовал всегда — его тело, душу, разум, проникая так глубоко, что после вырвать его из себя оказалось попросту невозможно.<br/>— Не стоило.<br/>Да, не стоило, прошло пять лет с их последней встречи. Пять лет бесконечной погони, никуда не приводящих улик, нераскрытых дел, боли и одиночества.<br/>Геллерт обернулся, на его губах играла знакомая снисходительно-высокомерная улыбка, а в глазах горел тот же сумасшедший огонь. Альбус чуть было не сделал шаг назад. Не от страха, а от желания потянуться навстречу. Они стояли друг напротив друга в ореоле света рождественских гирлянд, уже совсем другие, но все еще знакомые друг другу до боли. Геллерт приблизился, провел холодными пальцами по щеке Альбуса, едва касаясь кожи, и от этого будто нерешительного жеста Альбусу показалось, словно «здесь и сейчас» испарилось. Словно весь снег растаял, и земля растаяла, и весь мир. Геллерт наклонился и поцеловал его невесомо, быстро, куда-то между носом и губой. Альбус помнил страсть, помнил иссушающее желание, но эта нежность… её он не помнил.  <br/>Геллерт медленно отстранился, а затем взял его руку, осторожно раскрыв пальцы, сжатые в кулак, и что-то положил в ладонь.<br/>— С Рождеством, Ал.<br/>Он поднял воротник пальто и ушел, словно растворяясь в снегопаде.   <br/>Альбус раскрыл ладонь и увидел смятый клочок бумаги. Развернув его, он прочитал:     <br/>“Морской порт Южной улицы. Завтра в семь. Возьми группу захвата.” <br/>Снег всё делал лучше. Альбус поднял голову вверх, подставляя лицо усиливавшемуся снегопаду, и улыбнулся. Может, снег принесёт в этот город и его жизнь надежду?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>